


Sollux: Talk About Him

by mitunacaptor



Series: Voiceworks [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bi-polar sollux, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunacaptor/pseuds/mitunacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux doesn't really like the other side of himself.<br/>But it doesn't like him either. It wants to eat him alive and take over.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> It tugs at my brain- a warning ache where a headache comes in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux: Talk About Him

[Audio available here ](https://soundcloud.com/isalunari/untitled)

 

A burning venom lives within me, it dwells somewhere between my ribs housing itself behind and just below my heart. It slowly eats at me, chews and regurgitates a sticky mess that I have to put back together to resemble myself again. It picks me apart in small nibbles and large gulps, licking away my flesh and tearing strips from my innards. It tugs at my brain- a warning ache where a headache comes in. It burns with a single minded intensity and leaves me falling back into that awful dark sticky pit of despair I can see it, in the corners of my eyes, in the just barely there shadow at the edge of my vision. It was vague and wavering before, though I'm beginning to see it much more clearly, watchong me, and waiting. It stares at me, hunter's red eyed stare pinning me in place. He has claws, sharp teeth, an even sharper mind.   
He wants to consume me.

And I am starting to think it would be better to let him win.


End file.
